A wireless communication device may utilize Near Field Communication (NFC) for wireless communication over a relatively short range, e.g., less than ten centimeters.
A mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, may utilize a NFC link for various applications including, for example, mobile ticketing, mobile payment, and the like.